Back at Monsters, Inc/Ryan rescues Boo
This is how the scene where Ryan and the gang are back and save Boo in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. the scarefloor Charlie: Oh, come on now, George. I know you can do this. I picked out an easy door for you. In Nepal. Nice, quiet Nepal. George Sanderson: You know, you're right. Here, take this. Charlie: Go get em, Georgie. Sulley, Ryan and the gang comes out of the door Sulley: Gangway! Look out! Coming through! Ryan F-Freeman: Heroes coming through! Sorry, George. Pinkipoo: Yeah, terribly sorry. Charlie: Hey, you and your friends can't just... a sock and gasps Twentythree-Nine... grabs Charlie, puts a sock in his mouth and tosses him through the door then leaves while whistling. To Sulley and friends Sulley: Out of the way! Cody Fairbrother: Beep Beep! Pinkipoo: Coming through. at Randall's lab, Ryalight strapes Boo in a chair Waternoose: Finally, I never should have trust you with this. Because of you, I had banished my top scarer! Linda Ryan: And he also banished the Prime-Prince friend of Connor Lacey! Randall: Ah. With this machine, we won't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved. Ryalight Glimmer: Including Ryan and that dead Train-Prime. Waternoose: Sullivan was twice the scarer you'll ever be. Ryvine Sparkle: And Ryan was four times the Yo-Kai befriender and the Greatest Realm traveler of all time me and Linda ever be. Linda Ryan: growls to the Heroes, Sulley, Ryan and the gang were heading for the iron door Cody Fairbrother: I'll help you! and Sulley pulls the iron door off Pinkipoo: This way! two follow Pinkipoo Cody Fairbrother: Wait for me! Randall's lab, Fungus starts up the scream extractor and the muzzle slowly goes towards Boo Boo: grunts Kitty! Ryvine Sparkle: This is great. Boo: then shrieks Pinkipoo: NOT THIS TIME!! angry Pinkipoo charged forward towards Randall and the villains, with Sulley right behind him Sulley: roars Ryan F-Freeman: YEAH!!!! Summons his Keyblade Crash Bandicoot: Extreme Keyblade fight! and Crash fights and Crash pushes him back And Ryan turns the scream extractor away from Boo Boo: Kitty! Robo-kid! Dogboy! Waternoose: Sullivan? Linda Ryan: What?! Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan?! rips the scream extrator and he and Sulley throws it at them, trapping Ryvine, Linda and Waternoose Pinkipoo: Run for it. Boo: Robo-kid! frees Boo Ryan F-Freeman: You're Okay. Sulley: Sorry, Boo. sees Ryan with Boo and gets angry Linda Ryan: Randall, stop them! Randall: and disappears Ryan F-Freeman: Let's get ya home. grabs the Card key for Boo's door then Sulley gets punched Waternoose: Finish them off! taken more blows then gets hit by a scream can and Randall appears Randall: You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan. Pinkipoo: He's fast. tries to get Randall but he disappears then attacks him then Boo follows Pinkipoo then Sulley gets hit by a snowball Sulley: Mike? Mike Wazowski: Look, it's not like I don't care about the kid. stayed close to Boo Sulley: Mike, you don't understand. Mike Wazowski: Yes, I do. I was just mad, that's all! I needed some time to think.But you shouldn't have left me out there! Sulley: I'm being attacked! Mike Wazowski: No, I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to be honest. Just hear me out. You and I are a team. Nothing is more important than our friendship. Cody Fairbrother: I guess Sulley is too sensitive, Pinkster. Pinkipoo: Yeah.. gets chocked Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Sulley. If you start crying, Mike and Liam are gonna cry and they'll never get through this. Mike Wazowski: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and my friends, but I am now. Hey, Sulley, I am baring my soul here. The least you can do is pay attention! throws a snowball that hits Randall, Sulley punches Randall Randall: Oh! onto the floor Liam: Hey, look at that, it's Randall, it's.... Oh. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on, guys! Crash Bandicoot: Right! gang runs Ryvine Sparkle: Get up and take our friends with you! There can't be any witnesses. Linda Ryan: And Connor can't be a hero! Randall: There won't be. And don't worry, I'll make sure of that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts